World Domination Tale of The Chibi Manjoume Group
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Manjoume Chosaku considered himself an ambitious and determinate young man…Ok, so at the age of twelve he wasn’t really a man...so when he decided he wanted to take over the world, he was going to take over the world.Just a stupid,pintless cute story.


**Pili-Chan: WOW,this is my fisrt non-DaicjiXJun yugi oh GX fanfic!XD**

**Chibi Pili: YAY for us!**

**Pili-Chan: I came up with this story while trying to sleep in a tent when I was at the beach a few days ago...I'm kind of sick (I'm better now) and I couldn't sleep so...yes...**

**Yami Pili-Chan: I know this story is kind of stupid but...get over it...**

**Pili-Chan: ENJOY!**

* * *

Manjoume Chosaku considered himself an ambitious and determinate young man…Ok, so at the age of twelve he wasn't really a man, but that wasn't the point, the point was that as an ambitious and determinate young ma… teenager, when he decided he wanted something, he never give up., so when he decided he wanted to take over the world, he **was **going to take over the world…with the help of his brothers of course, after all, they, like him, had a big part in his genius plan…

"Shouji, Jun" Chosaku said firmly as he stepped into the living room,

Shouji looked up from his a-few-levels-higher-then-the-usual-math-level-of-a-eleven-yers-old-kid math homework and Jun looked up at him, cards and candy wraps all around him, a lollipop in his mouth,

"We're going to take over the world!" he announced,

Shouji raised an eyebrow "I think you've been watching too much animes with Jun" he said,

Jun nodded,

"I'm talking seriously!" the eldest brother called,

"So are we…" Shouji mumbled,

Jun nodded again "Besides, mommy always says the you can't even keep your room clean, how are you going to take over the world?" He asked, licking his lollipop,

"First" Chosaku said, raising one finger "My room has nothing to do with world domination. Second" he added another finger "Easily, I have a genius plan!"

"Why do you even want to take over the world?" Shouji raised his eyebrow again,

"Because if we take over the world, we can have anything we wanted! Mwhahahahahahah-"

"Were rich, we **can** have anything we want…" pointed out Shouji,

"That's not a reason to ruin my dramatic moment! Do you know how hard it is to develop such a good evil laughter?"

"Sorry…"

"Oh! Dose it mean I can have a pony?" asked Jun,

The two looked at him "Jun, you already have 3 ponies" Shouji told the six years old,

"So? I want a pony!" he called,

"Wh…"

"Can we go back to my genius plan for world domination?" Chosaku called,

The two nodded,

"Good, now" Chosaku looked around, when he found a white paper and a pen he wrote something on it and showed his younger siblings "This is how we're going to do it!"

Shouji, for the third time, raised an eyebrow "PFDM? What's that? Please Find…Da Magnet?"

"Paper Flies Dip Master?" Jun joined,

"Play For Dumbledore's…" Shouji placed a finger on his lips, thinking,

"Monkeys?" Suggested Jun,

"Good one"

"Thanks!"

"**AHEM!**"

"Sorry"

"PFDM means Politics Financial and Duel Monsters!"

"Oh…" the two said together,

"Yes, oh. Now, this is how it's going to work" Chosaku said "I'm going to be a politician, the top, the best!" And you!" he said dramatically, pointing at Shouji "You're going to be the top of the financial world!"

"How do you know that I'm even planning to do something that has to do with the financial world? How do you know that I wasn't planning to be a… historian?"

"Well little brother, that's because, first, you love math and you're really good at it, and second, you don't even like history"

"…Good point…"

"I know, that's why it's called 'my **genius** plan world domination'! Now, back to my plan, Jun, you're going to be the king of games!"

"OK!" called the sugar high six years old,

"With us ruling politics, financials and duel monsters, the world will be ours easily! MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You we're right, it is a good evil laughter" Shouji said,

"Thanks, it's part of my plan, how can you control the world without an evil laughter?"

"Oh! I want one too!" called Jun, jumping up and down "I want one! I want one! I want one! I want o…"

"OK! We'll work on it later, now, this is how will be known as!" Chosaku said, writing something at the other side of the paper, showing it to his siblings after he finished,

"MG?" Jun asked "My grandma?"

"Machine gun?

"Main Gang?"

"Magical Grapes?"

"Myasthenia gravis?"

The two looked at their youngest brother,

"I saw it on the science channel…it's a autoimmune disease "

"Oh" the two said,

"So what's MG?" Shouji asked,

"Manjoume Group!"

"…"

" So no magical grapes?" asked Jun,

"No" Chosaku said,

"But I want a magical grape!" Jun called,

"But I don't have a magical grape!" Chosaku said, getting frustrated,

"But I want a magical grape!" Jun called again,

"Jun, we don't have magical grapes" Shouji said,

"So when we control the world, can I have a magical grape?"

"Umm…. OK" Shouji sighed,

"YAY! I'll have a magical grape!" the youngest boy called, jumping up and down around the room,

"The hell with you and your magical grapes" Chosaku told Shouji,

"Magical grape! Magical grape! Magical grape!"

"Well, next time write like a normal person"

"Magical grape! Magical grape! Magical grape!"

"…"

"Magical grape! Magical grape! Magical grape!"

"SHUT UP!" the two called,

Jun looked at them, tears in his eyes,

"W…Wait!"

"J...Jun!"

"Don't…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Cry…"

Shouji picked up another lollipop, and gave it to Jun, who immediately stopped crying.

"So…" Chosaku said "Were going to take over the world, right?"

"I guess" Shouji said,

"YAY! Then I'll have a pony, and a magical grape and tons of candy!" called at, once again, sugar high Jun,

"Good" Chosaku said with a smile "Now…about your evil laughter…"

Yes…Manjoume Chosaku was indeed an ambitious and determinate young ma… teenager…

* * *

**Pili-Chan How was it?XD **

**Chibi Pili: YAY! I love sugar-high Jun!:D**

**Chibi Jun: I want my pony,magical grape and candy!XO**

**Pili-Chan,Chibi Pili and Chibi Jun: CANDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!:D**

**Accidia: Just R&R**


End file.
